The present invention relates to hairpiece construction and fitting, and more particularly relates to improvements in securement of hairpieces for extended wear and natural appearance.
Construction developments for hairpiece foundations have greatly improved the natural appearance and comfort to to the wearer for example as described in U.S Pat. No. 4,517,999 which is incorporated by reference herein for extensive discussion of materials and construction methods.
While many hairpieces are designed for readily removable fitting and securement such as with double-sided tape, longer term or semi-permanent hairpiece securement has been developed in which the hairpiece is clipped to the wearer's scalp or the wearer's natural hair is braided, weaved or threaded to the hairpiece. These long-term securement methods can have disadvantages in comfort, stability, and natural appearance. These disadvantages are eliminated by the fitting of hairpieces in accordance with the present invention.